goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Mercury Djinn
This is a list of all 18 Mercury Djinn in Golden Sun and Golden Sun: The Lost Age. Their statistic boosts, individual effects, and locations are provided. For summon sequences, see List of Summon sequences. __TOC__ Mercury Djinn in Golden Sun Mercury Djinn in The Lost Age .]] In addition, one Mercury Djinni can be found in an extra location in The Lost Age depending on whether you're not in possession of one or more of the original Golden Sun's Mercury Djinn. If Isaac's party joins Felix's party after the reunion not carrying all seven of the first game's Mercury Djinn, then one of the missing Mercury Djinn will be available to collect in the pictured area inside the lone house in northern Prox. This can essentially be viewed as a "last chance" or "make-up" Mercury Djinni for if you're playing The Lost Age without cross-game data transfer or with data-transfer from a completed Golden Sun game file in which the party did not collect all seven of the original Mercury Djinn. Mercury Djinn in Golden Sun: Dark Dawn Mercury Djinn of note *'Sour' and Gel are the offensive Mercury Djinn with the highest damage multiplier rating, sharing a value that comes close to the damage multiplier of the Venus Djinn Flint and Echo. They also have secondary effects that may lower an aspect of the struck target's statistics - either their resistances or their attack rating, respectively. This makes these two among the premier offensive Mercury Djinn. *'Serac' is another contender for the title of premier offensive Mercury Djinni, boasting practically the highest added damage value of all offensive Djinn (only the Venus Djinni Mold has a higher added damage value), which makes the damaging aspect of its attack a very solid consolation for whenever its secondary effect - instant death - does not kick in. *'Shade' is very often used throughout The Lost Age for reliably reducing to 3/5ths all damage the party sustains in a given turn, which makes it a better version of the already useful Venus Djinni Granite. It is still useable in the endgame despite it having a superior counterpart in the Mars Djinni Flash, counted as perhaps the best Djinni in the game. *'Tonic' and its identical counterpart the Venus Djinni Salt share the only effect the party has to heal the entire current battling party of all their status conditions, including the ones like Haunt that is normally only removable at a Sanctum. *'Steam' and its identical counterpart the Jupiter Djinni Breeze share the only effect the party has that is equivalent to two stacked-up uses of the Resist Psynergy at once. *'Rime' and its identical counterpart the Jupiter Djinni Luff share the only effect the party has that is the Bind Psynergy but fully accurate. While there are very few, if any, cases where sealing an enemy or boss' Psynergy will be meaningfully helpful, it should always be kept in mind that Rime and Luff instantly and completely obsolete Bind. *'Eddy' has the unique effect of causing two turns worth of Djinn recovery to play out over the one turn Eddy is used. Situationally, this is very useful for a party that has just unleashed a salvo of full-powered summons to get back into statistically better classes that much quicker. *'Balm' is the one reviving Djinni that may differentiate itself from the various other reviving Djinn that focus on reviving single Adepts at a time, with the best of that variety being the Mars Djinni Tinder; Balm, in contrast, has a chance to revive each of the user's other three allies, if they all happen to be downed together at the same time, to 60% of their health. Its effect is both very situationally and somewhat unreliable, but it is there nonetheless. * Category:Mercury Djinn Mercury Djinni Mercury Djinni Mercury Djinni